Her Last Breath
by Middi-Chan
Summary: A one shot from the point of view of Alys from PS4. Set during Chaz's search for Rune, a quick look at some of the thoughts that could have been going through her mind. Rated because of content relating to her death. I took it down to improve some things


_Her last Breath_

_It's been sometime since they left to find Rune, somehow I've never seen the kid so serious, that expression on his face I don't like that expression. What kind of man is he anyway; barely would I call him that. Chaz my partner, god...that kid's a strange one. Always so taken with flowers and clean dishes. It's enough to give anyone a headache, and that's not even mentioning his swordsmanship._

_What would have become of him, if not for me, for the guild? What kind of warrior would he call himself? Taking off with such unusual characters, then again, hunters are like that. Somehow it's difficult to think clearly. Rune, I wonder, will they really find him, and he's probably off in the middle of nowhere._

_And this...how insulting, to be taken down by some blasted disease, is it even a disease? Who knows after all, I'm not a damn doctor with some degree. Good at so many things, and yet...seems I am human after all. If the kid could hear me talking like this, he'd probably look even more serious. Can't have that Alys, got to tough it out. Gods, it's so boring waiting around like this, I was getting so side tracked and tired, but then, I've never exactly been good at staying in one place for long._

_Story of my life, least they will say no hunter could better me in a fight, unless...it's not a fight that kills me. Hmm Rune, why'd you stop me slapping the old coot, he had it coming, I should've done it anyway. So tired...I feel so odd, what is this, fear? Or something different. Strangely I can't quite place it, supposing Chaz doesn't find Rune, what then? Am I going to die? Honestly it's inevitable, live to fight or die the hunter's code, but to be beaten like this._

_To die without; having raised a weapon, will they say I was one of the best? Chaz, I wonder if you'll surpass me, after everything I've taught you, I would hope so. From the time you first became my partner, you have gotten a lot stronger. You have to keep on getting better, because if you're going to take on guild missions yourself, I'll be expecting you to be doubly as careful; I won't be there to give you the heads up. Remember to work harder for the both of us; they didn't call me Alys Eight strokes for nothing, so I believe only the best should be my replacement._

_I wish I'd told Rune to go easier on you...he likes you really, he's brash in manner, but he's good and he'll make sure you're ok. Guess you don't really need me to watch out for you anymore, wish I could get to know you better, but I think somehow...that it won't happen. In a way you remind me of myself, inexperienced at first and a klutzy novice, that's why I think...I liked you so._

_I'm...really going to die? Should have known I'd go down protecting you, kid. But if it's for you then I don't regret it, you'll make me proud I know, and you'd better not cry. Chaz...I got used to living with a kid, so strange that feeling, stronger all of a sudden. What is it sadness, regret, I wonder...._

_You know I'm glad that you got to be my partner, yes partners...but more than that, we were friends; family too. I got to be your family, maybe not the most functional one; but a family nonetheless. You know...this doesn't mean you can go through my things, a woman's belongings are private, honestly; I must be mad, it's not like you can hear me._

_Rune, do you know...that I'm thinking of you, that all of my thoughts somehow bring me back to the same two people. Strange, how you only seem to realise such things, when it's too late to do anything about it. I suppose you know it anyway, surely you're not that oblivious, I'd expect it of Chaz, but not you. I feel as if...I'll go soon, but I don't want to, not yet...not without saying goodbye. My friend looks like you won't be shouting me a drink after all; perhaps you'll drink one for me? I could settle for that instead. A man shouldn't waste the opportunity, having a lady permit you to drink on her behalf, should be seen as quite the honour._

_I know without a doubt, hunters shall remember my name, as long as a guild that exists, but to you Chaz, Rune...I am remembered as a hunter, but mostly as a friend and your family, so I will rest in ease. That these words though I used them so carelessly before now, should sound so strange to me. I know I'll always be remembered, by you...so for that I am grateful and more than anything so very proud to have been your family, and Chaz, to have known you. Alys Brangwyn Eight stroke warrior, shall sleep...for the final time, my old partner...shall rest by my side, as a devoted friend, along with those, who rest in my heart. At this; voices return her to the present, they had returned._


End file.
